Naquela Festa
by Jessi Amamiya
Summary: É preciso tomar cuidado quando se tem um sentimento escondido por alguém ou você pode acabar se entregando da pior forma...  Aviso: yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Discramer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence. Foi uma ideia brilhante do Masami Kurumada. A marca pertence a ele, TOEI, BANDAI e outras empresas ai. Eu não ganho um centavo escrevendo fanfics.

**Avisoooo: fic YAOI, **ou seja: homens se agarrando. Se você não gosta, sai daqui q eu não vou aceitar review reclamando ou eu chamo o Camus para te colocar em um esquife de gelo u.u

**Naquela festa...**

_"A única coisa que desejo fazer estando bêbado ou sóbrio" _

As palavras ecoavam em seus pensamentos repetidamente como um mantra. Recomeçavam antes mesmo de acabar, torturando-o. Suas pernas estavam bambas, a respiração falha, o coração atormentado. Descia as escadas se escorando nas pilastras antigas e incompletas. Apoiava-se para não cair diante de sua confusão e espanto. Já havia esquecido para onde estava indo. Sabia que tinha que descer todas as escadas, sair das doze casas, ficar o mais longe possível da última.

- Shun?

Ouviu uma voz o chamando e, por alguns segundos, não pode reconhecê-la. A confusão interna embaralhado seus sentidos.

-Shun, você está extremamente pálido! Se sente bem?

Observou a garota se aproximar e colocar a palma da mão sobre sua testa. Foi com aquele toque que voltou a si. Tentou sorrir, sem sucesso, antes de responder:

-Não sei como me sinto... – sua voz baixa a espantou como a ele próprio.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupada.

_"O que aconteceu? O que aconteceu?"_ esbravejava em pensamento. Suas mãos começaram a ficar suadas. Um suor frio de insegurança e nervosismo.

Foi transportado para alguns momentos atrás. Casa de Peixes. A festa improvisada. A música alta.

A bebida.

Era óbvio, constatou resignado, que aquela combinação não poderia ter bons resultados!

O uísque. Cuspira a bebida que lhe fora dada. Não a apreciava. Bebida rude, forte, indelicada! Ele não queria ser fresco, mas algo mais suave era o que gostava. Se era para beber – algo que não tinha o hábito de fazer – que fosse algo "discreto" por assim dizer.

Não era Máscara da Morte ali a diante cantando em uma espécie de karaokê? Por Atena, aquela festa estava indo longe demais! A voz desafinada do cavaleiro de Câncer fazia sua cabeça doer. Colocou o copo com uísque de lado. Havia pedido "espanhola", não havia?

Foi quando ele veio cambaleando em sua direção. Os quadris no ritmo da música. Um copo quase vazio na mão. Parou a sua frente com um sorriso amigável nos lábios. Virou o que restava do líquido e colou na mesa a qual Shun se apoiava, sentado de lado.

-Não vai ficar ai a noite toda, vai? – lhe perguntou Hyoga.

Podia perceber que o amigo não estava muito bêbado, mas com certeza não estava sóbrio.

- A música não me agrada. Alta demais. Minha cabeça dói. – respondeu simpático.

Hyoga o encarou por uns instantes sem dizer nada, o que Shun achou muito estranho. Talvez ele não tivesse ouvido a resposta por causa do cavaleiro de Capricórnio que agora era quem cantava desafinado no karaokê. Ia repetir o que dissera quando Hyoga pegou a cadeira vazia a seu lado, a colocou de costas para ele, e sentou-se nela virado para ele, os braços cruzados no encosto.

-Duvido que Afrodite abaixe o som, mas podemos discretamente fazer isso.

Shun sorriu divertido.

-Não, sério, não quero dançar, obrigado!

Hyoga não pareceu desapontado. Sorriu para ele em resposta.

-Então vamos beber. – ele propôs.

-Acho que você já bebeu demais. – observou Shun.

O loiro tentou fazer uma imitação barata da expressão de piedade que o próprio Shun utilizava quando queria que Ikki fizesse algo – e que sempre funcionava, alias – mas foi sem sucesso. Shun começou a rir e Hyoga acabou o acompanhando.

- Você parece solitário aqui. – o loiro observou. – Não está gostando?

-Sim, a festa está animada. Gosto de ficar olhando.

-Já sei, está esperando Ikki?

Shun deu risada antes de responder:

-Nem sei se ele vem. Na verdade, estou esperando a June.

O outro pareceu surpreso por alguns instantes.

- Pensei que amazonas não pudessem vir. – observou parecendo pouco a vontade subitamente.

- Afrodite disse que não se importa por isso a chamei.

Hyoga se levantou para pegar o uísque esquecido de Shun em cima da mesa. O movimento foi tão repentino que o outro se assustou um pouco. O loiro deu uma olhada no conteúdo do copo antes de toma-lo em um gole só.

- Preciso de mais. – falou colocando o copo vazio de volta a mesa.

-Você já bebeu demais e nem está acostumado a...

-Não seja chato, Shun. Vou beber sim. – o interrompeu zangado.

Hyoga se levantou bruscamente olhando para os lados, a procura do que beber. Estava nervoso. _"June, June, June." _Pensava zombeteiro. Sempre aquela garota intrometida!

Shun ficou preocupado com o estado do outro. Aquele não era o Hyoga gentil e relativamente calmo que ele conhecia. O seguiu com o olhar enquanto este se afastava nervoso. Resolveu ir atrás dele, se esquecendo completamente de June.

O alcançou a tempo de retirar um copo de Amarula de sua mão. Recebeu um olhar ao mesmo tempo confuso e zangado em resposta ao ato. O puxou para um canto mais afastado, sob protestos.

-Me solta, caramba!

Shun atendeu ao pedido. Hyoga pareceu ligeiramente contrariado, como se Shun tivesse feito o oposto do que ele queria.

-O que você tá fazendo, Hyoga? Você não é assim.

-Estou bebendo ok? Porque me parece uma boa ideia no momento. – respondeu zangado. – Vá esperar a sua namorada e me deixe em paz.

Shun se espantou com o tom e com o que o amigo tinha dito. Parecia bravo com ele. Essa constatação deixou-o magoado.

-Qual é o seu problema? – perguntou.

- Você é o meu problema.

Shun arregalou os olhos, surpreso. O que ele havia feito a Hyoga? Talvez ele estivesse se referindo ao fato dele estar atrapalhando seu intento de se embebedar...

-Como? – resolveu se certificar.

-Você é o meu problema. – repetiu se aproximando perigosamente. – Não pode ser tão ingênuo a ponto de não perceber.

"Perceber o que exatamente?" já ia inquerir quando foi pego de surpresa: Hyoga o empurrara de súbito contra a parede. O impacto o incomodou, mas não o machucou.

Hyoga olhava para si como que hipnotizado. Shun achou que, por mais absurda que a ideia parecesse, iria receber um soco ou algo parecido. No entanto, o que recebeu foi algo inimaginável: um beijo.

Hyoga se aproximara dele e sorrira malicioso antes de lhe tomar os lábios.

Era um beijo urgente, intenso, firme. Shun começara a corresponder segundos depois, sem saber se deveria fazer aquilo. Sua cabeça rodava, ele pensara em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Deveria fechar os olhos, certo?

Sentiu as mãos firmes do loiro apertando sua cintura e teve um arrepio involuntário. Se surpreendeu com a sensação e empurrou o outro de leve. Este interrompeu o beijo e o observou com os olhos enuviados.

- A única coisa que desejo fazer estando bêbado ou sóbrio.

-Shun? Ei! – June o chamou com insistência diante do silêncio prolongado. – Você está ficando ainda mais pálido!

Shun a olhava, mas não a via perdido em meio às lembranças. Quando ela o chacoalhou, porém, ele se deu conta de onde estava e com quem falava. Desviou o olhar envergonhado ao reviver a cena do beijo. Tinha empurrado o outro com força, para longe, deixando-o confuso, e foi embora da festa.

- Eu... Falo com você amanhã, June. Preciso ir.

-Mas você não parece nada bem! Não quer que eu vá com você?

-Não, obrigado.

Antes que ela pudesse protestar, Shun se apressou a continuar descendo as escadarias das doze casas.

**Continua...**

**Deixem reviews, sim? Aproveitando para agradecer Amanda pela inspiração, sua gata!rs**


	2. Chapter 2

Ficava mais indignado a cada passo que dava. Se lamentara a manhã inteira do que havia feito sob efeito do álcool. Mas lamentar não era a solução do problema. Não ia ficar se torturando inutilmente como uma adolescente idiota de algum romance barato. Iria falar com ele e pronto.

Claro que seu coração estava acelerado. Claro que suas mãos suavam. Claro que essas e todas outras sensações clichês tomavam conta de si, mas era preciso se desculpar! Obviamente o outro havia saído de desagrado!

Respirou fundo ao avistar a construção grega antiga. Os cavaleiros de bronze haviam se instalado próximos às doze casas, depois que Saori havia decidido morar no santuário. Na verdade, ela tinha praticamente sido "intimada" a morar lá, lar do qual não deveria jamais ter saído.

Hyoga havia dormido na casa de aquário naquela noite. Camus achara que ele não estava em condições de descer todas as escadarias das doze casas, embora o discípulo implorasse que precisasse falar com Shun urgentemente.

Adentrou o edifício sem muita cerimônia. Atravessou o grande pórtico helênico [1] da entrada do prédio que dava de frente a escadaria que levava ao andar superior. Olhou em volta espantado com o silêncio.

Dirigiu-se às escadas e segurou a respiração quando avistou Ikki descendo os degraus. Será que ele havia visto o ocorrido? Shun teria contado? Ele teria problemas...

Soltou o ar quando o outro deu um breve "oi" passando por ele despreocupado, os olhos de quem passou a manhã tentando superar a ressaca.

Se sentiu tenso quando andou pelo corredor em direção ao quarto de Shun. Parou diante da porta se esquecendo do discurso pronto que arquitetou em pensamento. Suspirou cansado e decidiu bater de uma vez.

-Procurando Shun? – se assustou ao ouvir a voz de Shiryu que saia de seu próprio quarto, localizado de frente ao quarto do cavaleiro de Andrômeda. – Ele saiu com a June faz uma meia hora.

O sangue de Hyoga ferveu ao ouvir o nome da garota. Serrou os punhos, zangado. Murmurou um "obrigado" ríspido ao amigo e já ia se retirar quando Shiryu recomeçou a falar.

- Seja cuidadoso ou vai acabar o assustando novamente.

Passou de zangado a espantado e depois a envergonhado com aquela frase.

- Eu não vou mais perturbá-lo. Só ia... pedir desculpas. – respondeu sem encará-lo. – Deixarei ele e June em paz.

-Não se engane...

- Se você viu o que houve ontem e o viu sair com ela, deveria concordar comigo.

-Se você não perdeu a memória e se lembra do que ele fez por você, deveria pensar melhor na situação toda.

-Você e Seiya teriam feito o mesmo para me ajudar.

-Mas não fizemos, não foi?

Hyoga o encarou pensativo. Shiryu sustentou o olhar sério. Aquela história tantas vezes remoída em seus pensamentos... Aquela história que o fizera se sentir conectado a Shun de um modo que ele não esperava. Aquela casa zodiacal...

-Fale com ele. – Shiryu finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

-Pedirei desculpas... – respondeu ainda incerto.

-Não, fale mesmo com ele. É o momento.

O cavaleiro de dragão colocou a mão em seu ombro e lhe dirigiu um sorriso de incentivo. O loiro lhe devolveu o sorriso antes de sair dali, mais confiante.

- E o que você sentiu quando ele lhe beijou? – perguntou a ele com delicadeza.

- Confusão. – respondeu sincero.

- É, você parecia perplexo... – ela observou rindo um pouco. – E agora parece desanimado.

Shun encarou June por breves segundos antes de apoiar o queixo nos joelhos flexionados.

-Não sei o que fazer... Quer dizer, eu deveria falar com ele, mas e se ele nem se lembrar? Ou pior, e se for uma brincadeira ou sei lá?

- E se, e se! Shun, você precisa de certezas. Acho que Hyoga se importa o suficiente com você para não fazer esse tipo de brincadeira.

Shun concordou depois de pensar um pouco. Hyoga era muito gentil com ele para fazer algo do gênero e o loiro não era muito de brincadeiras... Sem contar que o olhar do outro para si naquela noite ao dizer aquela frase ele não sabia dizer se era só um olhar de bêbado ou se havia algo a mais.

- Eu deveria perguntar de uma vez para ele. – suspirou se dando por vencido.

- Eu também acho. E qualquer coisa, você pode contar comigo. Você sabe não é?

Ambos sorriram. Shun apreciava e muito sua amizade com June. Ela era companheira e sincera, não tinha medo de dizer as coisas para ele, mesmo que fossem duras de ouvir. Ela lhe deu um abraço carinhoso.

Encontrou Shun e June sentados em baixo de uma árvore no pequeno bosque do santuário – um entre outros espalhados pelo local. Se sentiu zangado novamente, mas tentou se controlar. Resolveu se aproximar quando observou a garota abraçar Shun intimamente e estacou próximo a eles.

June avistou sua sombra e institivamente apertou o abraço. Shun estava de olhos fechados e não percebera a presença do outro.

-Seja forte e verdadeiro consigo. Não tenha medo. – sussurrou em seu ouvido e se afastou.

Shun finalmente abriu os olhos e a encarrou sem entender. Ela sorriu para ele e antes que pudesse se dar conta de quem era aquela sombra que ele acabara de perceber, Hyoga limpou a garganta para chamar a atenção e se aproximou afinal.

June levantou enquanto Shun encarava o loiro entre espantado e envergonhado.

-Olá Hyoga. – ela cumprimentou.

-Oi. – respondeu frio.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso para ele e acenou em despedida para Shun, que agora levantava sem saber o que fazer.

Hyoga a acompanhou com os olhos insatisfeito com ela simplesmente pela proximidade que tinha com Shun. Este, por sua vez, olhou Hyoga pelo canto dos olhos, se sentindo nervoso. Começou a caminhar para lugar nenhum quando o loiro o encarou.

-Preciso... Preciso falar com você. – Hyoga excitou.

- Sim... Tudo bem. - respondeu sem parar de andar. Hyoga se colocou a seu lado e caminharam juntos.

-Sobre ontem... – Hyoga começou sem graça.

-Você se lembra do que me disse?

Ficou espantado com a pergunta. Não esperava que o outro fosse tão direto.

- Do que exatamente? – perguntou incerto.

Shun parou subitamente. Encarava o chão, mas sua voz era firme e direta.

-Que tinha vontade de fazer aquilo. Mesmo sóbrio...

O coração do loiro disparou. Se pegou tendo aquelas sensações clichê novamente: mãos suadas, estômago estranho, perda temporária da fala.

- Sim. É verdade. – respondeu afinal.

Shun o encarou em silêncio. Hyoga engoliu em seco, inseguro se deveria ter mentido.

-Me desculpe. – disse sem ânimo.

-Porque pede desculpas? – o outro estranhou.

-Porque lhe beijei a força e obviamente te desagradei. – Shun ia interrompê-lo, mas este continuou. – Como não tem mais volta, acho que deveria falar tudo de uma vez: eu te amo.

Agora era a vez de Shun ter aquelas sensações clichês todas.

-Me desculpe por isso. – Hyoga completou apressado quando percebeu que o outro não conseguia encará-lo.

Shun pensava várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Hyoga era um amigo querido? Era. Mas amor? Ele nunca havia pensado nisso. Ele sentia que tinha uma amizade diferente com Hyoga. Os dois gostavam demais de passar o tempo juntos, sozinhos. Embora Shun adorasse passar o tempo com Shiryu e Seiya também, o tempo com Hyoga tinha algo diferente, ele não sabia precisar o que exatamente.

E aquela declaração? Ele não esperava... E porque sentia estranho daquele jeito? Medo de perder uma amizade como aquela? Então porque não sentia medo, mas felicidade?

-Hyoga, eu não sei... – começou inseguro.

-Não tem problema. Acho que precisava falar. Não estou lhe cobrando nada, só acredito que antes eu faça outra besteira, você deveria saber. – se apressou a dizer desanimado.

O loiro já se virava para ir embora e se lamentar como uma garotinha pelo resto da vida quando sentiu a mão de Shun em seu pulso. Observou o gesto e depois o olhou quando este começou a falar.

- Ouça. Eu ia dizer que não sei por que você não disse isso antes. – o outro fez uma cara espantada, ele sorriu antes de continuar. – Eu não tinha percebido ou parado para pensar, mas... A maneira como me senti depois daquele beijo... A maneira como me sinto agora... Acho que é amor.

Se encararam e Hyoga sorriu finalmente. Se aproximou dele e segurou entre as suas, a mão de Shun que permanecera em seu pulso. Shun fechou os olhos instintivamente quando Hyoga lhe deu um selinho. Quando o loiro se afastou, foi a vez de Shun se aproximar e lhe roubar um beijo de verdade. Enquanto enlaçava seu pescoço com os braços, Hyoga enlaçou sua cintura. A felicidade tomando conta de ambos enquanto se beijavam sem pressa.

-Vocês viram meu irmão? – Ikki perguntou ao se aproximar de Shiryu e June que conversavam em frente ao "prédio-dormitório" dos cavaleiros de bronze.

Os dois trocaram um olhar cúmplice antes de Shiryu responder:

- Não se preocupe, ele está bem acompanhado.

-Bem acompanhado? – Ikki estranhou.

- Ikki, - June resolveu responder dessa vez. – Acho que você deveria entrar e tomar um calmante.

-Talvez dois... –Shiryu completou ao avistar Hyoga e Shun se aproximando de mãos dadas aos sorrisos.

Se apressou em empurrar Ikki para dentro enquanto este o encarava confuso.

**FIM**

[1] Pórtico: Espaço coberto cuja abóbada é sustentada por colunas e que serve de entrada. Helênico, pois possui características gregas antigas.

**Obrigada a todos que leram e deram review! Os que não comentaram também, obrigada por acompanhar e não seja tímido!rs **

**Até a próxima fic, pessoal!**


End file.
